Jocks Meet Beautiful Nerds
by iloveblackcat13
Summary: Sakura, Mikan, Hotaru and Tomoyo transferred to Gakuen Alice as nerds. They are hiding their true identities except to their friends. What willl happen if the four jocks: Natsume, Syaoran, Ruka and Eriol found out who they were. A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story and anime and may contain OOC Pairings: SxS,MxN,TxE,HxR
1. Chapter 1

**Jocks Meet Beautiful Nerds**

**Chapter 1 The Four Nerds' Identity**

**Normal POV**

It's a normal day here at Alice Academy and students are busy chatting about the latest trend and the four hottest jocks in school. They are the talk of the school whole week long. I mean who wouldn't talk about them? They got the looks, the body and the money.

"Kyaaa! They're here." A fan girl screamed.  
"Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna faint. They are so HOT." another girl said.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Natsume shouted.  
"Let them be man." His best friend Ruka said.  
"Yeah dude, you'll get used to it." Syaoran said to him.  
"Let's just get to class before we get late." The blue haired jock with glasses said.

Natsume, Ruka, Syaoran and Eriol are the school's four hottest and richest guys. A lot of girls fall for their looks and a lot of them are dying to be their girlfriends because rumor has it that they don't have girlfriends yet.

**At class 2 B…**

Our jocks have just arrived in their classroom and the room became total chaos. Girls were screaming here and there because of them.

"Natsume-sama, please marry me!" A fan girl shouted.  
"In your dreams girl, I Sumire Shouda will be the one who's gonna marry him and not you." The girl with green permy hair said.

"Oh shut up you stupid hag." Natsume said as his gang went to their seats.

Sumire was about to say something when Narumi-sensei arrived.

"Good morning class!" He cheerfully said.  
"Good morning sensei." The class replied.  
"Okay, today we're gonna have four new transfer students so please be nice to them." Narumi-sensei said.

One of the students raised her hand.

"Yes, do you have a question?" The teacher asked.  
"Are they boys or girls?" She asked.  
"Well my dear students, you'll find out right now. You may now come in and introduce yourselves." The teacher said as he gestured for the new students to come in.

Four girls wearing thick glasses went in the room.

"Hello everyone my name's Tomoyo Daidouji." The girl with wavy greyish-violet hair said.  
"Hotaru Imai." The girl with short raven hair said.  
"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto and the one next to me is Mikan Yukihira." The girl with shoulder-length auburn hair said.

"Eww, you guys are ugly nerds." A girl named Luna Koizomi said.

Everyone in class erupted in laughter when she said that.

"Class, stop it." Narumi-sensei said.  
"It's okay we're used to it." The four girls chorused.  
"Okay, so now we pick you partners. Dadouji-san, your partner will be Eriol Hiiragizawa, Kinomoto-san yours is Li Syaoran, Imai-san yours will be Ruka Nogi and Yukihira-san yours is Natsume Hyuuga. You girls will be seating near the window. Well that's all, free period. And you don't have class for the rest of the day." Narumi said as he left.

As the girls walk to their seats, they keep hearing the other girls whispering about them like why do they get to be partners with the jocks or saying they wish they were them instead. The girl that called them ugly nerds stood up and blocked their away.

"You girls have no right to be their partners, especially you." Luna said pointing to Mikan.  
"How dare you take away my precious Natsume-kun from me?" She added as she slapped Mikan hard on the cheeks.

Mikan was utterly shocked at what happened. She did not expect what had just happened to her.

"How dare you slap her?" Sakura shouted at Luna.  
"You have messed it the wrong people girl." Tomoyo said.

Everyone in the classroom gasped because no one has ever stood up to her before.

"Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm Luna Koizomi, heiress to the Koizomi Corp. and you dare to speak to me like that? Do you even know I could make your lives a living hell?" Luna said.  
"Oh, we know who you are girl. And you're the one who mustn't mess with us or else. Come on let's go to our seats before Hotaru kills somebody for hurting her best friend." Tomoyo said as they went to their assigned seats.

**At the four jocks' seat**

"That was brave of them." Ruka said.  
"Yeah, bravely stupid that is." Syaoran said.  
"I can't believe that gay teacher partnered us up with them, yuck." Syaoran added.  
"You know that's not nice right." Eriol said while adjusting his glasses.  
"Shut up dude." Syaoran replied.

**With the girls**

"Mikan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Moyo don't worry." Mikan replied reassuringly.  
"I am so going to make that girl pay." Sakura said.  
"No really guys, it's okay." Mikan assured them.

Three students then approached our four nerds. One was a boy with dirty blonde hair. The others were two girls, one had pink hair and the other one had blue hair.

"Hello there." The three greeted them.  
"Hi." The four girls replied in unison.  
"My name is Anna, this boy is Yuu and the girl with the blue hair is Nonoko." The girl with pink hair said.  
"Nice to meet you guys, I'm sure you already know our names." Mikan said.  
"I can't believe you guys did that to Luna. No one has ever stood up to her before." Nonoko said.  
"Yeah, and it was so cool. I have always wanted to stand up against her. The only problem was that she can do anything she wants because she's the daughter of one of the richest business tycoon in the world." Anna said.  
"We really don't care who she is because she can never hurt us. And if she does we really don't know what our families will do to her." Tomoyo said.  
"What do you mean?" The three asked in unison very confused.  
"We'll tell you later in our dorm." Sakura said.  
"By the way guys, what are your alices?" Mikan asked.  
"Nonoko have the chemistry alice, I have the cooking alice and Yuu has the alice of illusion. What about you guys?" Anna asked.  
"I have the ice alice, Mikan has the nullification and s.e.c alice, Hotaru has the alice of invention and Sakura has the power to use the sakura cards by using the power of the star." Tomoyo said  
"What is s.e.c and nullification?" Yuu asked.  
"Well s.e.c stands for steal erase and copy. That means I can steal erase or copy anyone's alice while nullification alice allows me to cancel out other person's alice that is being used." Mikan explained.  
"Wow you have cool alices. By the way, since we don't have class for the rest of the day do you guys want to go to Central Town with us?" Nonoko asked.  
"Sure why not." Hotaru replied.  
"Let's go then." Mikan excitedly said.

**Central Town**

"Wow this place is great." Mikan said.  
"Yeah look at all the places." Sakura said.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Anna asked.  
"To the howalon stall!" Mikan said.

"I guess you'll never change onee-chan." A familiar voice said.

Mikan turned around to see who it was.

"You-chan, onii-chan?" Mikan said unsure.  
"Hello imouto." The guy wearing a white masked and dressed in black said.

Mikan ran to them and hugged them.

"How are you guys?" Mikan asked.  
"We're fine and I can't believe you guys are still wearing those disguises." Youichi, Mikan's little brother replied.  
"Uhm, Mikan-chan how did you know Youichi and Persona-sensei?" Yuu asked.  
"Well they are Mikan's brothers." Hotaru replied.  
"What do you mean?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unision.  
"Well let's go to our dorms and we'll tell you." Mikan said.

So they left Central Town and went back to the academy.

**At the dorm**

"This is you dorm!?" The three asked surprised.  
"Yeah, you like it?" Sakura asked.  
"This dorm is awesome, not even the four jocks have this kind of room." Yuu said.  
"Well now we'll explain who we are but first just wait here. Come on girls." Tomoyo said.

The four girls went to their rooms and change to their normal self. When they were done they all went back to the living room. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko's jaws dropped.

"These are our real selves. We were just disguising ourselves as nerds." Tomoyo said smiling.  
"You guys are beautiful but why are you hiding you true selves?" Anna asked.  
"We'll explain that." Mikan said

They all nodded.

"My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira, Youichi and Persona-nii has different last names because those are just fake ones. They are also a Yukihira. The Middle School Principal is my uncle. Now, you see our parents are the richest people in the world. They were not known by the young people like you guys but your parents know them. They are actually good friends. Our parents were so rich that they couldn't be even put in the top 10 richest persons. We are hiding our true selves because we didn't want to be treated differently. You know having fans and being called samas. And we just love messing with the daughters and sons of the top10 richest persons in the world." Mikan explained.  
"Well I hope you guys won't tell this to others." Sakura said.  
"Promise us okay?" Tomoyo said.  
"We promise guys but if we are here in your dorm, can you be your true selves?" Anna asked.  
"We'd love to since you guys are now considered one of our friends." Mikan said.

Our four nerds have now gained new friends. And they are already starting to like the academy. What will happen to their new lives now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After finding out about our four nerds' identities, Anna,Nonoko and Yuu became really good friends with them. They always hang out in our girls' dorm; they share stories as well as personal information.

It was a peaceful day at the academy today and our nerds are currently at their dorm with their friends.

**At the girls' dorm**

"You know, you guys are really fun to be with." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, she's right. It's actually rare to find friends like you who treat other people normally  
despite the difference in our statuses." Anna said.

"Well you guys are fun to be with too." Tomoyo replied

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, let me design new clothes for you guys." Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah, Tomoyo designs great clothes both for guys and girls." Sakura explained.

"I'll pass for now guys. I want to roam around first." Mikan said.

"Oh, okay just be careful Mikan-chan." Anna said.

"Be careful not do get in trouble." Hotaru said.

"Mou, Hotaru you are so mean. Well bye guys." Mikan said as she went out.  
"Bye Mikan." They all chorused.

Mikan roamed around her new school admiring the scenes. While walking, something caught her attention that made her awe struck. It was a tall beautiful cherry blossom tree at full bloom. Fascinated by the tree she went to the tree and climb up. Since no one was there she took off her disguise that hid her true self.

"Wow, this tree is truly beautiful. It's so peaceful and relaxing here." Mikan said to herself.

Feeling relaxed,unknowingly Mikan began to sing.

_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku_

_Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke_

_Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki_

_Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo_

_Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru_

_Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne_

_Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne_

_Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

Meanwhile...

Natume Hyuuga was quietly walking towards his favorite place when he heard someone singing.

_I wonder who's singing under my favorite place. _Natsume thought.

Curious of who was singing, he quietly approached the cherry blossom tree. Above the tree, he saw a girl with brown hair and chocolate colored orbs.

_Wow ,she's beauti- wait what the heck am I thinking. But I wonder who she is? _Natsume thought.

He may not admit verbally it but he can never deny how beautiful our nerd Mikan really is.  
He was about go away since there was somebody in his favorite place when...

"I know someone's there. Can please come out." Mikan said.

_How did she know I was here? _Natsume thought to himself.

"I can sense people hiding from me you know. And if you're going to ask how I knew what you're thinking it's because I can read other people's mind." Mikan explained.

Knowing there was no point in hiding anymore, Natsume went out and revealed himself to her.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

_Oh no, I can't tell him who I am. _Mikan thought.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me polkadots?" Natsume asked smirking.

_Wait a second, polkadots? That's-._

Mikan suddenly stopped thinking when she realized what he was talkig about. Her face suddenly turned red.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Pervert!" Mikan screamed.

"Would you stop screaming polkadots. You're going to make my ears bleed." Natsume said.

"My name is not polkadots! It's Mikan. M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan furiously answered not realizing that she gave him her name.

"Heh, you finally said your name." Natsume said smirking.

Then it hit Mikan. She just revealed her name and she wasn't even wearing her disguise.

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Mikan said.

"Not my fault you fell for it." Natsume replied.

_He's right, I fell for it. I have to leave before he asks me anymore questions. _Mikan thought.

And so she quickly jumped off the tree and disappeared using the alice she copied.

"_Mikan eh, I think this year would be a little intersting for me_." Natsume thought smiling to himself.

**With Mikan somewhere...**

"I can't believe I just told him my name." Mikan said.

*sigh*

"Well at least I didn't say my full name. And he doesn't know that I wear a disguise." Mikan said to herself.

Unknown to Mikan, her best friend Hotaru together with her other friends in their dorm were actually watching Mikan and Natsume from the very start using one of Hotaru's new invention.

**In the dorm...**

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Tomoyo asked grinning.

"I think we do Moyo." Sakura said smiling.

"Matchmaking time!" All the girls chorused.

Mikan's in for a lot of trouble now. With her friends scheming and her not knowing, what will happen to our nerd Mikan?


End file.
